Seme Story, Do not disobey UKE!
by Noaki-Seme
Summary: Eum... Yeah this is a non fiction thing, it got delited by DA so I posted it here


A seme story

"You are so sweet my little Ruki" the almost platinum blond Asian looked back at me and blushed. He was sitting in my lap in the living room that I had been living in for some years now.

I loved everything about my Ruki, he wasn't like all the other boys in my town, he was different. I loved his black make up, his ripped clothes and when he did his hair all spiky.

"Stop Noaki you're flattering me..." I smiled at his shy wave; I grabbed his butt and lifted so that he fell over me.

"Noaki, yamero" but I had no plans for that, instead I nibbled his neck, it was his weak spot.

He melted in my arms and started playing with my long black hair that reached just a bit longer down them my shoulders.

I remembered when he found me. I was making out with some random boy that had just like fallen into my arms, he was weak and easy to manipulate. That boy just happened to be Ruki's friend (his name is Rasmus but I call him Ruki) he had yanked the boy from being pressed against the wall away from me. He had given me a loud speech about why it was so wrong to do that, but I had not listened at all, and when he was done I had just kissed him, taken him home and then I had pretty much... Ehum taken him by force... And surprisingly he had stayed with me after that.

My Ruki wasn't like my other pets, he was an uke but he gave me a challenge, even so I always broke him and when he submitted to me he begged me not to stop.

"Why? You like it" I stopped nibbling and started biting him harder and harder.

"Auw! Yamero Noaki!" I bit harder and slapped his butt "Aaah s-sama..." He needed to be thought respect.

I grabbed his leg, lifted him up and turned him so that he lay on his back with me over him still biting his neck when I suddenly broke trough and, for me the sweet taste of his blood touched my tongue. He screamed and hit with his fist in my back.

"You basterd!" I let go of his neck but instead placed my hand around his trout and softly chocked him, the other hand took up a knife from my pants and started cutting up his shirt. I loved the face he made, trying to be a rebel but I knew he liked this; he always got excited when he knew I had a knife and even more when he could feel it. When I had cut his shirt all the way I started licking his nipples and nibbling them, it drove him mad. What I did may seem as wrong and very violent but it was just like he wanted it.  
"Please stop…" He always shed that but he knew very well that he wouldn't. Without him noticing I grabbed some pieces of rope from the little platform under the sofa table, then I turned him on his back before he could fight against me and tied his hands together.

"Ah! No, Noaki yamero!" he screamed and struggled but he had no chants, I bended his legs and tied them together so that he would be in a constant crutching position.  
"Oh god!.." was the last he shed before I tied a piece of fabric on his mouth, lifted him onto the floor and started cutting up his pants.  
When I had almost ripped them so that they almost fell of him I moved the little string underwear, licked my finger and teased his opening, Ruki gasped. I stood up and left the room.  
"Don't leave me" muffled words from the now bound to the limit where he could hardly move, little Ruki. I did not know his age at the time but with him it hardly mattered.  
When I came back I was holding something pink in my hand, Ruki started twisting, he knew what it was, vibrators.  
"No, not that" cried Ruki.  
"Oh yes that, especially when you title me like that. Such a dirty mouth must be punished" I walked around him and lubricated the little vibrator, big as a thumb in my mouth. When I was done I carefully pushed it up in him, about one finger high where I knew his sweet spot was.  
"You basterd" Slap! I had hit him in the face.  
"That's not how you talk to your master!" from his spot on the floor my leather pants, long black linen with the letters in white 'Anarchist King' on and my numerous stud and other wrist bands combined with my shoulder long black hair, blue eyes and the cut just beneath my left eye, made me look pretty powerful non the less not one to mess with.  
I lifted him up again and placed him just in front of the sofa.  
"Now… You know just what you need to do to get me to stop" I shed while removing the fabric in his mouth and then unzipping my pants, I had no underwear.  
"I won't do it!" Slap!  
"That is not the way you speak to me!" I pressed the little pink remote that started the vibrator, Ruki moaned and twitched.  
"You know how to make it stop uke" I smiled and took out my hard on.  
"Yes master…" and he took me in, it felt warm and wet, I leaned back in the sofa and let him work.  
Normally I don't force them to please me, I mostly please them until they go insane but Ruki liked doing me, made him feel dirty he shed.  
While he tried to focus on doing a good job at the same time he twisted and moaned from the pleasure of the vibrator. I couldn't take it anymore, he looked to hot!  
I grabbed him by the hair so that he had to relies me, then I threw him up with his legs still locked on the sofa and placed myself with my knees on the floor. Slowly I pulled out the little vibrator. A relief sigh escaped from Rukis lips but it wouldn't last long.  
I spread his butt cheeks and probed him, he moaned low.  
"You were way to hot Ruki, I just got to have you!" slowly, very slowly I pushed and broke in, as I grabbed one of his butt cheeks I pushed deeper inside of him, he screamed.  
"Itai! Yamero! Itai!" he always had a hard time with the first humps so I wanted it to get over with.  
I started pounding his ass hard! First all Ruki did was scream, but after a while it turned to moaning words.  
"Aaah more! Please harder, sama!" I had broken his walls, finally. I took him by the hair and lined backwards making me go deeper inside him, I moaned, it felt so good! I started thrusting again and first by accident hit Rukis prostate.  
"AAAH! Master, do it again" I smiled and aimed for that same spot inside of him and again he almost screamed in pleasure. He wouldn't hold much longer, I had to swish positions. Slowly I pulled myself out to Rukis chagrin.  
"Don't worry, I won't stop" I shed with that darkest voice I could mange. I sat down in the sofa, grabbed Yuki and placed him in my lap, immediately as I did so I penetrated him again.  
"Move! I want to see you fuck yourself" he started moving up and down, he really wanted me.  
"I… I want you Noaki-Sama" he was blushing, how cute "Don't look at me like that, it's embarrassing… Sama…" I grabbed a hold of his hips, I couldn't hold it anymore, I was to close. So I thrusted hard into him, the noise of his butt cheeks slamming against my thighs echoed and our warm body's and breath made the entire room feel warm.  
"Sama, aha aah I'm… I can't… Aaaah!" he came, the white subtends shoot over my torso, now I could come. I climax, my body was shaking, it felt like a giant wave of good vibration flowed from my head down and shoot out true my cock and filled the Asian blonds' insides.  
"That's a good boy…" a relived sigh and then I untied him "clean this mess you did up!" Ruki nodded, he pulled of my linen and kneeled in front of me to lick up the stains of cum that had landed on my belly, it was pretty sick but I let him do it.  
"Do you want something to drink? Noaki sama?" Ruki always did this after sex, served me like a maid or something, I didn't mind it, having a mostly naked hot boy walking around serving me with my cum running down from his tight hole, it made me want to do him again.


End file.
